


Sanvers Sexcapades

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Alex, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This is 100% PWP. I have no explanation for it. I get lascivious when I'm bored.Chapter 1: Sub!Maggie is ticklishChapter 2: Dom!Alex gives Maggie a challenge





	1. I didn’t know you were so ticklish, Sawyer.

Alex slips out of her suit jacket and hangs it up on the hook, before closing the door to her apartment and turning the deadbolt. She runs a hand through her hair, messing it up the way Maggie likes, and unbuttons the first few buttons on her dress shirt. The perfumed scent wafting through the apartment and warm glow of all the candles has led her to believe that Maggie has plans, and when Maggie makes plans, she does not want to be interrupted. Neither does Alex. Alex usually prefers Maggie’s plans to her own, because of the element of surprise. The experience of not knowing what she would find around the corner turns Alex on as much as anything.

“Maggie. I’m home, baby.” She called out, her voice echoing seductively off the walls of the mostly open space. “I’m home, baby” is Alex’s code phrase to say that she is on board with Maggie’s desires. Usually she is, but the sound of Alex calling to her, giving her consent to play around with her fantasies never fails to excite Maggie. She never really had a girlfriend who was willing to agree to whatever Maggie’s lust filled mind could conjure quite like Alex. “As long as it isn’t anal…” Alex had said the night that they first talked about it. Alex had actually begun the conversations, mentioning that not only would she be willing to fulfill any and all fantasies, but that she would enjoy it.

“I’m in here, Alex.” Maggie cooed back. Her voice was high pitched and breathy. She had clearly been working herself up for some time while she waited for Alex to get home. Alex had been at a meeting with governmental officials, one of those annual checks to see if the DEO had been breaking more federal statutes than usual or wasting money. (Usually they care more about the money than anything.) Alex could do to let off some steam. She finally lets herself walk forward enough to see her bed. The view does not disappoint. Maggie lies on her side, wearing a black mesh bra that doesn’t actually have enough fabric to cover anything, and matching panties. Maggie has curled her hair and done her makeup. Alex is already thinking of how she would destroy all of it. Maggie squirms a little after her first glance at Alex.

Alex finally stops looking at Maggie’s abs long enough to notice the rest of the bedroom. She doesn’t actually recognize all of the items has set out. Some of them are obvious; soft handcuffs, vibes, strap ons, but some of it is definitely new. Alex is definitely okay with this development.

“Where did you get all this stuff?  
Maggie laughs a little, “The internet.” She’s already aroused enough that she feels the effect of the laughter between her legs.

“Hmmm. You made all these purchases without telling me. That seems very naughty, Mags. Don’t you agree?”

Maggie wriggles slightly. Damn, Alex catches on fast. Maggie nods incessantly.

“I guess I’ll have to do something about that.” Alex flashes a smirk that makes Maggie want to hurry up and start begging, but then this will be over all too soon. She just keeps nodding.

“Be a good girl and lie on your back for me, Mags.”

Maggie obeys her readily, as Alex moves to unbutton her shirt the rest of the way.

Before she can take it off, Maggie manages to splutter out, “Leave it. Please.”

The image of Alex in her well pressed black suit pants and her undone dress shirt over a red bra looks like a scene out of Maggie’s wet dreams.

“Now you’re telling me what to do. I think that warrants punishment.” Alex smiles wickedly as she dangles the handcuffs with one finger, all the while leaving her shirt the way it is. She gets up onto the bed and climbs over Maggie. In an instant she grabs both her arms and pins them over her head, eliciting a whimper from Maggie as she hooks the chain around the headboard and latches the cuffs around both of Maggie’s wrists just tight enough that her hands can’t fit through. She dives down to attack Maggie’s lip. Maggie thrashes under her.

“You’re still moving too much. You can be good for me and stay still, right Maggie?”

Maggie nods, clenching her legs together as Alex kisses her feverishly. Alex starts rubbing up and down her sides, scratching ever so slightly with her short nails. Eventually Alex gives her a chance to breathe, trailing her lips down Maggie’s neck. Maggie, despite it all, stays relatively still. Alex quickly bores of this, so out of nowhere, she grabs Maggie’s ass and squeezes it hard. Maggie moans hard, finally losing control of her legs.

“That doesn’t look still to me, Mags. I think I have something that will help.”

Alex picks up the newest addition to their collection that Maggie clearly wanted to try out today. Maggie’s breathing quickens and she starts struggling against the handcuffs at the first sight of the spreader bar. Alex can feel her own arousal picking up. She resolves to make this fast so maybe, just maybe, she can have a turn under Maggie. Of course, Maggie doesn’t know that.

Alex puts the bar down so that she can attend to the pressing matter of getting Maggie out of her panties. She hooks two fingers under the fabric, dragging them languidly all the way down, pulling beautifully frustrated moans from Maggie, before sliding them all the way down her legs. She discards them, immediately starting to figure out how to restrain Maggie with her new toy. After a minute or two, Alex sits between Maggie’s legs, clearly pleased with her job. Just as a test, she tickles the inside of Maggie’s thighs a little.

“Oh fuck”

Maggie’s body fights the restraints. Alex finds it so hopelessly entertaining that she starts tickling both thighs. Arousal pours out of Maggie as her breathing reduces to frantic panting.

“Alexxxxx…” Maggie whines, unable to catch her breath. She starts making the most desperate squealing noise that Alex has ever heard. It is in this moment that Alex realizes her own panties are probably ruined. She finally stops, getting up from the bed. Maggie starts whimpering ceaselessly.

“I didn’t know you were so ticklish, Sawyer. I’m going to sit here and tickle you until you come.

“Alex please don’t.” Maggie liked the tickling, but she wanted more than anything for Alex to fuck her in earnest. Little does she know that this is all part of Alex’s plan.

“Oh, so you’re saying you don’t want me to make you come. That’s fine. I’ll just leave you here spread open for me until you change your mind.”  
“Okay fine, Alex, just let me come please I’m begging you.”  
“You know how much I like it when you beg. Unfortunately I do have to punish you for talking back to me.” Alex says, wrapping a blindfold around her head. As soon as she finishes doing that, she moves to grab Maggie’s favorite vibrating dildo. This is going to be fun. She tickles Maggie’s thighs with her left hand until it seems like Maggie can’t take it anymore. Then, before Maggie can anticipate a change, she pushes the dildo all the way into her, The mixture of shock and relief that floods through Maggie threatens to push her over the edge instantly.

Alex leaves the dildo completely still for a moment before fucking her hard and fast. She listens to the pitch of Maggie’s moans, waiting for the right moment to flick on the vibrations. After all this buildup, she knows Maggie doesn’t need it, but it’s worth it.

The noise Maggie makes borders on inhuman, as she switches from deep moaning to hyperventilation and fighting all of her restraints. She feels her pussy fluttering impossibly fast around the dildo, which has maintained its quick but forceful thrusting. She knows she is getting close because her entire body starts shaking violently. Alex pulls the blindfold off her, and the visual finally causes Maggie to explode into a high pitched, screaming orgasm that makes her feel like the entire world is spinning and shaking.

Alex stops moving the dildo, but she leaves it on. Maggie tries to regain control of her breathing, but every exhale becomes a heavily sated moan. Alex unrestrains Maggie’s legs before turning off and gently sliding out the dildo. As she takes off the handcuffs, she laughs. Maggie promptly curls up in a ball.

“I liked that a lot.” Maggie says sheepishly.

“Good, because I loved it.”


	2. 5 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More PWP. Picks up where the last one left off.
> 
> Dom!Alex comes (ha ha very funny) up with a little game for Maggie and her praise kink.

“I’m not done with you yet.” Alex says, raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner, giving Maggie the option to tap out. 

Maggie hesitates, “I don’t believe my body can take anymore right now.”

“Who said I was giving you more? So greedy. I think you need to learn to be more generous.” Alex smiles somewhere halfway between her normal smile and the smirk she uses when she dominates so Maggie knows that they are still playing, but she can say no. “Color?”

Maggie ponders for a second, “Green for now.”

Alex gets back into character and barks at her, “On your knees. Now.”

Maggie climbs off the bed, suddenly aware of her complete nakedness. Alex is still dressed, although she is now sitting on the end of the bed untying the laces on her nice leather shoes.

“Right there. Stay still and quiet.” Alex says flatly as she pulls off her socks. She stands up. Alex feels herself clench as she looks down at Maggie, naked, sweaty, and disheveled beneath her. As expected, Maggie’s hair has devolved into a beautiful disaster. Her legs are covered in her own arousal. Alex can see the quivering desire to please in her eyes.

Maggie can’t help how arousing this position is. Alex towers over her looking like a true dominatrix with her expensive clothes and possessive grin. For a moment, Maggie’s breath catches in her throat as she hears the cracking of whips from a place somewhere deep in her mind, Maggie is shocked to find herself getting worked up again so soon. She can still feel the buzzing from the last orgasm in her thighs.

Alex slips out of her nicely pressed pants, leaving her bright red soaked panties right in front of Maggie’s face. Maggie gulps, closing her eyes for a second to control her breathing. Alex only wears the red matching lingerie when she wants to get laid.

Alex gazes down at her with that lustful glare that Maggie loves so much. For once, Maggie doesn’t mind feeling small. All she wants is to give herself up to Alex.

Alex works her panties down her legs slowly, making sure to put on a show for Maggie. Maggie bites down on her lip, and fights to stay silent. She succeeds, although Alex can secretly tell how close she was to failing.

“Good girl, Maggie. I might have to reward you for that later. However I am still teaching you a lesson on waiting your turn. You have 5 minutes to make me come using only your mouth, and I might consider letting you come again. Do you understand?”

“Yes Alex.” Maggie says, staying completely still until Alex tells her otherwise. She’s made that mistake before. Alex looks up at the clock on the wall, while moving back to sit on the bed, After about 20 seconds the clock hits 12:38 exactly, she says “Okay start.”

Maggie lunges into action, skipping all manners of foreplay, instead lapping quickly on and around Alex’s slit. Luckily, Alex is already soaked. Maggie lets her tongue dip inside a little bit, causing Alex to grab her hair roughly and hold her there. Maggie keeps licking, going a little deeper.

Alex revels in the feeling of Maggie’s soft tongue inside her. However, she knows just as well as Maggie that she cannot come that way, so eventually she lets Maggie go.

“Four minutes.” She tries to keep her breathing under control. This game is less fun if she comes before at least the final minute.

Maggie finally makes it to Alex’s clit, starting with barely there, teasing licks. Alex quivers. Maggie quickly switches to eating her out properly, with her tongue broad and flat, trying to make as much contact with Alex’s skin as possible.

The first two minutes passed much too quickly. Alex is clearly enjoying herself, but there is no way she will come fast enough unless Maggie resorts to plan B.

Plan B involves giving Alex direct, unwavering clitoral stimulation until she comes. If it works, it’ll only take a minute before Alex is screaming underneath her, but if it fails, she will overstimulate Alex and she won’t come at all. Alex will definitely punish her harshly for that.

Maggie thinks about it for a moment, but the choice is obvious. She starts licking purposefully at Alex’s clit. Alex whines and bucks against her, making it clear this was what she wanted. Alex wanted to see if her body could handle this. Maggie speeds up, but maintains pressure.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut, writhing uncontrollably. Every so often she opens them to check the clock

“T… t… t” She tries but fails to get the words out. Maggie taps her leg twice, clearly trying to show she got the message. Alex lets her head roll back, allowing herself to relax into her moans and sighs, knowing that is the 0nly way she can come like this. She can already feel her clit starting to tingle, just on the right side of painful. She’s so close already.

Maggie can tell. She knows that Alex needs to come right now if this is going to work. Alex’s body is already rocking the way it does before it gives up. In a last ditch attempt, Maggie wraps her lips around her clit, licking at it inside her mouth. All at once her body finally releases. She comes in a gentle, shivery kind of way, like her body running with cool, calm water where there had been fire. Alex often prefers these orgasms over the earth shattering ones, because she ends up

Alex lets herself collapse back on the mattress with a contented sigh.

“Maggie get up here with me.” She says in her regular voice.

Maggie smiles, “So how did I do?”

“Great. I’m pretty sure you made it. I kinda got distracted.”

“That’s fine, baby. Would you like to finally take off your shirt and come cuddle?”

“That sounds fantastic.”

 


End file.
